


Take Your Clothes Off

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [37]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @flowerbabytrevelyan (xStephyG) on Tumblr: Take your clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about how I hadn't written any Lupa and Cullen smut in a while, and then she threw this prompt at me. I took my time with it. 
> 
> I really hope I got this dynamic okay; dom!Cullen is not a thing I see for the way I write Cullen, but something about this prompt told me this needed to have some power-play dynamics.

Cullen climbed up the last flight of steps to Lupa’s room slowly, careful not to drop the bottle and glasses in his hands. She’d been keeping carefully to herself for the last week or so; he guessed it had to do with the beginning of her cycle. Only two weeks ago she was complaining that he was hugging her too tightly and hurting her chest.

He had asked her at lunch, just as he did every day for the last week, how she was feeling; her usual mischievous smirk was back when she invited him up after dinner.

Cullen would never admit it to her (he would barely even admit it to himself), but the extra fire in her after she’d had to abstain for a week drove him wild. Sometimes she would give in and come to him, giving him the relief she was craving with her mouth wrapped around him, but this week she had kept to herself.

He was absolutely aching for her.

He caught his breath when he reached the top of the steps and saw her: she was sitting up in bed, a tome in her lap and her hair gathered carefully over one shoulder. A black silk robe was tied off at her waist, the low dip of the collar showcasing a peek of black lace beneath, and her legs were covered in sheer black fabric –  _What do they call those? Stockings?_

“Something I can help you with, Commander?” Lupa teased, stretching a leg out straight and snapping the tome in her lap shut.

Cullen swallowed thickly, his mouth a little dry. He looked around the room for a place to put down the bottle and glasses in his hands, and strode quickly to the low table in front of the hearth to put them down.

“A few things, actually,” he commented when his hands were free. He could feel her watching him, and he locked his eyes with her as he pulled his boots off before picking his way around the couch and approached the foot of her canopied bed slowly.

He beckoned her closer wordlessly, and she complied, sliding herself down to the foot of the bed so she could stand in front of him. She tipped her chin down and stared up at him through her lashes, and he almost growled. His breeches were becoming very uncomfortable.

“Get rid of this,” he told her, plucking the collar of her silk robe. “I want to see what’s underneath.”

Lupa continued to stare at him for another few seconds before pulling at the ribbon around her waist, shrugging out of the robe and letting fall with a whisper to the floor. He stepped back to look at her more clearly, taking in the lace that covered her torso, hugging the dip of her waist deliciously; the stiff ribbing down the front, to help with shaping; the heavier lace hiding her breasts, pushing them together in such a way to make them look bigger than they were; the little suspenders that held her stockings up, attached to a belt that sat low on her hips; a tiny matching pair of lacy smalls covering the part of her desired most at that moment.

His eyes roamed over her, over and over again, drinking in the sight of her until he was dizzy.

“Take off your clothes,” he demanded, his voice harsh.

Lupa began to comply immediately, fingers deftly pulling at hidden clasps. It took her a matter of seconds before the heavy bodice hit the floor.

He blinked in confusion when he noticed the breastband it left behind; he’d though it all one piece. Seeing her reach behind herself to unclasp  _that_  shocked him back to his senses.

“Leave that for now.” Her hands fell back to her sides, and Cullen reached down to rip his shirt over his head. “Sit.”

She sank to the mattress slowly, resting her hands on her knees. She kept her back straight and shoulders squared, but she tipped her head to the side, exposing a wide expanse of her neck as she continued to stare at him through her lashes.

“You didn’t come to see me this week,” he stated as he stepped closer to her slowly, pulling at the lacing of his breeches. “Why not?”

Lupa smirked at him wickedly. “I decided that if  _I_  had to wait, then  _you_  could wait with me.”

“And when did I agree to this?”

“What are you going to do about it now?” Lupa chuckled at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth for a few seconds before letting it bounce back. “What a satisfying image: you sitting there, waiting for me to come crawling to you. Would you have begged? Let me tease you under your desk while the scouts came through your office in the middle of the afternoon?”

He stopped directly in front of her, his expression deadly serious as he regarded her. No, he wouldn’t have, and they both knew it, but the idea of it made his pulse race even more quickly, throbbing against the strain of his leathers.

“When did I agree to wait?” Cullen asked again, bending briefly to look her straight in the eye.

Lupa raised her chin at him, and he stood up straight. He threaded his fingers through her hair, fisting it all gently at the nape of her neck.

They looked at each other for a few moments, gauging the other. Cullen was worried he might be pushing her too far – he’d never acted like this with her, ever. He wasn’t even sure where it had _come_ from. But even with her eyes blown wide and dark with desire, he saw trust. She gave him the smallest of nods, and he licked his lips.

“Get these off of me.”

Her hands slid up his thighs before her fingertips dug under his waistband, and she carefully peeled his pants off, only until his almost uncomfortably hard erection bounced free. Her hands slid back up to his hips, and he pulled her hair to keep her from taking him in her mouth just yet.

“So eager  _now_ ,” he purred at her. “Not yet. Get these  _all the way_  off of me first.”

She blinked deliberately at him, and then complied, taking her time. No doubt trying to punish  _him_ for correcting her. It almost made him laugh.

She looked up at him again when his pants were pooled around his ankles. They asked a silent question:  _Will you step out of them?_  He answered by loosening his grip on her hair, just enough to tell her she was allowed to play with him now.

They both moaned loudly as he hit the back of her throat, her lips forming around him and her hands on his hips, nails biting into the skin of his rear. He wanted to watch her, but his head fell back against his will, eyes rolling behind closed lids. Oh,  _Maker_ , but she was  _sin._  If this was what waiting meant, then he would happily wait every month for even a  _taste_  of this.

She withdrew until just his swollen head was between her lips, her tongue teasing him, and it took everything in him not to thrust hard into the back of her throat again.

He was lost in her; in the way her tongue teased, the way she alternated between long bobs and hard suckling, until it was too late. The fire in his belly was too hot, his balls too tight, and he didn’t even have time to warn her before he spilled in hot spurts into her mouth with a loud groan.

She swallowed it all before letting him fall from her mouth. “Done already?” she teased.

“Sorry, I just-”

“It’s my fault,” Lupa answered him. “Maybe if I wasn’t so good with my tongue, you’d have lasted a little longer.” The look on her face was smug, and she had her throat bared to him again, as if issuing him a challenge.

He took his hand from her hair and gently pushed her shoulder. She fell back onto the mattress with a huff and a laugh, prompting him to chuckle, too. He carefully lowered himself onto his knees in front of her.

“I’ll show you what ‘good with your tongue’ really means,” he murmured into her thigh.

“Is that a promise?” she asked him immediately, her voice airy.

He unclipped her belt from her stockings, pulling them off slowly, torturously, leaving kisses in their wake and making her squeal with delight. The belt came next, and then he finally peeled her smalls away.

Cullen pushed her knees open wide, and caught his breath at the sight of how wet she was. She would taste just as incredible as she always did, and he licked his lips again in anticipation.

He wasted no time in grabbing one of her legs and hooking it over his shoulder. He then grabbed her waist, pulling her down a bit so he would have an easier time of tasting her, and then he teased her with more thigh kisses, always stopping just short of the crease of her leg.

“ _Cullen,”_  she protested, and he chuckled again, their game forgotten as he breathed heavily on her, listening to the way her breath hitched when she felt it. He waited until she propped herself up on an elbow to watch him before moving again.

He locked his eyes with her as he pushed his tongue between her folds, from her almost dripping entrance all the way past her heavily swollen nub. Her eyes rolled as she fell flat again. He let the taste of her settle on his tongue, giving a quiet moan as he sighed. And then he dove back in with fervor.

There was no sound more divine than the ones she would make for him. The whimpers as he circled her with his tongue slowly, the gasps as he suckled at her, the moans as he pushed his tongue inside of her. Her back arched when he pushed two of his fingers into her, and she cried out loudly, her thighs starting to shake.

Cullen pushed her carefully, until she gasped and froze, and then he withdrew from her very suddenly. Her hips curled, and she groaned in defeat.

Lupa pushed herself up on her elbows again, chest heaving as she stared down at him in confusion.

“You haven’t been very good to me this week,” Cullen told her. He watched her swallow thickly, her brows coming together with concern. “Only good girls get to come when they want to.”

She fell back onto the mattress again with a frustrated huff. Cullen let her catch her breath before tasting her again, letting her get no further than the last time.

He was starting to recognize the elvhen curses she would string together when she was lost in herself, now. He didn’t know what they really meant, but to him, they said  _keep going_  and  _right there_  and  _sweet Maker please._

She switched back to Standard after her third denied orgasm. “Cullen, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, _please_ , I promise.”

Cullen kissed the inside of her thigh. “Not good enough.”

Twice more he denied her. “Cullen  _please_ , I can’t take this anymore,  _please_  can I just – I promise, I _swear_  I won’t do it again. I  _need_  it.  _Please,_  Cullen.”

He let her leg slide off his shoulder, and bit his fist so she wouldn’t hear him laughing at the sound that escaped her, almost a dry sob. Maker, but was he ready for her again; he gave himself a few slow strokes, his breath catching, before getting back to his feet and drying his face on his bicep.

“Move up,” he told her. She gathered her elbows and feet under her, pushing herself further up the mattress. She glared at him the whole time. “Roll over.”

She gave him one last look-over before flipping onto her stomach, her gaze lingering on his once-again hard cock. He barely saw the flash of her tongue as she bit her bottom lip.

He climbed onto the bed with her, crawling up until his hips were almost aligned with hers. She looked over her shoulder at him as he positioned his knees on either side of her hips, and he reached up to unclasp her breastband for her. She pushed up to pull it off and fling it across the room; when she settled back down, Cullen grabbed the base of his shaft to line it up with her entrance. He leaned over her back, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

“Apology accepted,” he purred in her ear as he slowly sank into her.

A wordless sound of pleasure escaped her as her back arched, head falling back against his. Cullen rolled his hips slowly into her, keeping himself carefully under control. The sight of her stretched out beneath him like this, coupled with the wet warmth of her inner walls stretched around him, always triggered some feral part of him, urging him to pound into her like some crazed beast.

She reached back with one hand to grab at his hair, holding him close, and he picked up his speed a little bit. He could feel her shaking; she’d been on edge for so long, he was sure it wouldn’t take her much longer to topple over. His hands found the dip of her waist, and he sat back on his heels.

He watched her hands fly up over her head, grabbing tightly at her pillows and growled; she was bunching up around him, her muscles flexing and relaxing in an ever increasing rhythm. She cried out loudly, one last shudder racing up her spine before she froze, everything tense.

“ _Cullen!”_

He pushed into her one more time, and the most heavenly scream of pleasure fell from her wide open mouth, her inner walls quivering around him and her legs shaking under him. He didn’t stop, trying to draw it out for her for as long as possible, but eventually she sank back into the mattress, boneless and spent.

“I love you,” she told him, her voice airy and barely audible as she panted.

Cullen chuckled. “I love you, too.”

Lupa reached back and grabbed at his knees. “Come on, then. We’re not done until you are. I want to feel you filling me up.”

Cullen’s brow furrowed and he growled at her, bending over her back again. He set a punishing pace, then, letting his instincts take over as he nipped and grabbed at her. The sound of their skin slapping together was broken only by his grunts and groans, and Lupa’s whimpers.

He whispered her name into her neck before pressing another kiss into it. He’d been holding himself back, not wanting to finish too soon, but a second orgasm took her and scattered all of his careful self-control.

“Lupa? Oh Maker…”

“Come on, Cullen,” she urged him on, lifting her hips in hopes of letting him push deeper into her. Stars danced behind his eyelids as he spilled himself, the warmth from the fire in his belly spreading through him in great waves of pleasure with each hot spurt.

The room was almost too quiet as he collapsed across her back, pinning her down on the mattress and prompting a laugh from her.

“Where did that second one come from?” he asked her when he’d caught his breath.

“No clue,” she giggled. “It surprised me as well.”

Cullen gave a hum of approval and pressed another soft kiss to the side of her neck before rolling off of her. She immediately picked herself up and snuggled into his side, her head under his chin.

“Was I too forceful?”

He felt her shake her head. “I don’t think I’d be up for that every time,” Lupa told him, fighting back a yawn, “but I rather enjoyed it tonight.”

“You know you don’t have to – I mean, I know I made you beg and promise, but…”

“I know, Cullen,” she laughed at him. “I have to admit, though, I rather like the results.”

“Oh Maker, what have I done…” he tutted, but then fell into peaceful laughter with her. She yawned loudly, and then pushed up and kissed him.

It was then that Cullen realized that he hadn’t even kissed her properly yet. He wrapped his arms around her, gathering her close as his lips moved lazily with hers. When they broke, she reached up and brushed a stray curl from his forehead with a tender touch.

“Staying with me here tonight?” she asked.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” he promised her, and she smiled as she settled in under his chin again.

“ _Ar lath, da’mi,”_  she murmured sleepily.

“ _Ar lath, ma vhenan,”_  Cullen whispered back, knowing how much she liked to hear him responding in kind.


End file.
